


burn them all

by potstickersss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya fixes everything, Badass Arya, Badass Daenerys, Badass Sansa Stark, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, No harming of direwolves or dragons in this fic, Not Season/Series 08 Compliant, Protective Arya Stark, Rhae the seer, Timeline What Timeline, brotp Arya & Missandei, time travel kind of but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickersss/pseuds/potstickersss
Summary: fixing the fuckery that is season 8. Basically Arya fixes everything by taking a different path. Visions of future involved.





	1. Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> First GOT fic!  
> I haven't read the books yet but hopefully will get to them soon. This is mostly going off what happens in the show, but I mess around with the timeline.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future fate of Daenerys and Arya.

She burned them. She burned them all.

I look around at the rubble and fire, taking in all the bodies of the dead charred to a crisp and I feel my breath hitch.

Nora and her daughter. They are right there intertwined, the little girl’s toy horse still clutched in her hand and my chin trembles.

I couldn’t save them like they did me.

They died because I pulled them from the building believing I could get them to safety. Maybe if I hadn’t bothered they would have been safe in their hide out. But maybe they would have met the same fate.

I don’t know. But what I do know is the person responsible for this horror.

Daenerys Targaryen.

She had the chance to take the Iron Throne, no one in her way. She could have killed Cersei and been the Queen without madness but she destroyed everything in her wake instead.

And now I will make her regret it. Jon’s loyalty to her be damned.

She murdered thousands of innocents and now I will end her life before she can even claim what she most desires.

* * *

She’s alone when I find her in what is left of the throne room. Sat motionless on the massive iron chair with a vacant look in her eyes.

“You’ve come to kill me,” She says, her quiet statement floating through the tense atmosphere with ease and I unsheathe my blade; Catspaw, the same dagger I used to kill the Night King.

Green eyes were supposed to be the ones I shut forever. Cersei’s eyes. Not Daenerys’ violet ones.

I had hoped Jon was right about her. I had hoped she would liberate us all, would become a great ruler but instead she took the path everyone feared. She became her father and now I will become a Queenslayer to protect the realm just as Jamie Lannister became the Kingslayer by killing her father.

But this time I will not stab her through the back. No she knows my intentions and she will see it coming.

“I wish you hadn’t done that,” I whisper and that has her blank expression shuttering for a second. Guilt, and anguish filling her features before she is ducking her head.

“I as well Arya Stark. I swore to never become my father, to protect rather than destroy but of course I failed.” Daenerys looks up with unshed tears in her violet eyes and I inhale sharply. “Kill me. Please kill me,” She pleads and I have to look away from her broken expression, the fear and desperation in her eyes too much to bear. Just the sight of her in so much pain has me wavering.

“Why did you do it Daenerys? You had the throne when the bells rang. They surrendered. But you killed them all. You burned them all,” I hiss and a sob escapes her. She covers her mouth to stifle it and her body shakes violently to repress the rest that wish to escape.

“I don’t know. I don’t know,” She gasps and in that moment she looks so tiny.

Like a scared little girl who lost herself and that has me feeling like I was kicked in the stomach. I was that girl. I lost myself and did horrible things in the wake of grief. She is young. Only a few years my senior and I can’t believe I never realized that before. She had the weight of the world on her shoulders, millions of eyes on her with expectations and she crumbled under the weight.

Its unfair how someone so pure can fall so far. The world is cruel and it twisted her into something she never wished to be. And now she can’t go back and change what she has done. She has to endure the consequences. And its up to me to end it.

Its unfair.

I suck in a shaking breath and sheath my dagger before taking slow measured steps to the throne. When I reach the top of the steps I kneel before her and place my hands on hers that clutch the arms of the Throne like its the only thing holding her up.

When she lifts her head I feel a tear slide down my cheek and her expression contorts into one of pain and acceptance as she struggles to hold herself together.

“I’m sorry,” She whimpers and I nod quickly, reaching up to cup her face with one hand while I grasp her right hand in my own and hold it to my chest.

“I know. I’m sorry that you felt so alone, that you have lost so much. I am so sorry that you lost the love you needed to balance your darkness. I wish I could go back and show you how much you are loved, wish I had known you long before I did and become your friend. I wish… I wish I could have protected you from such horrors. I wish this for you because that’s what I had desired when I lost myself. If I had just gone to Kings Landing rather than Winterfell, Cersei would have been dead and you wouldn't have lost your friend or dragon. You wouldn't have lost yourself and done what you did. I let myself follow my heart and now look what happened.”

“Its no one’s fault but my own Arya Stark. Please do not take the blame for this. What’s done is done and now I must pay the consequences,” Daenerys whispers, reaching to place a soft hand against the one I have on her face and I swallow roughly.

“Its not fair,” I say and she shakes her head sadly.

“Maybe so but it was also a lesson. A horrible lesson, but now the true born Targaryen line has ended with me. Jon is the last but he is also a Stark. He will not have the madness as my family has suffered. He will be a wonderful ruler if he chooses. I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused you and everyone else. I, like you, wish I could change things but I cannot.”

“I don’t want to do this,” I whisper and Daenerys takes a deep breath.

“No but you must. For the sake of everyone else, you need to do this. I need you to do this. What I have done is unforgivable and I have dishonored the memories of those I lost. I cannot live with myself after this. I know I have no right in asking but I am begging you. Please Arya.”

I look away from her pleading gaze and clench my jaw when my throat tightens with emotion. Inhaling sharply, I nod curtly, mostly to myself to prepare before I slowly release her hand I have cradled to my chest and pull out my dagger. I stare down at it for a few seconds before looking up and Daenerys steels her expression, nodding.

“Its okay.”

Its not. It will never be okay but it has to be done.

With a deep breath I gently pull her head forward, forcing her body to slide towards me as I still kneel before her and she grips my wrist near her jaw where my hand rests on her face. Her grip is like a steel trap and I know even though she asked for this she is still terrified. She is scared of dying. Slowly I move the blade into place. Right above her heart.

She releases a shuddering breath in anticipation and I shift so I am now holding her to me, her head resting on my shoulder and my right arm wrapped around her back.

“I hope you find peace Daenerys Targaryen,” I whisper in her ear and her fingers dig into my back, clinging to me before I thrust the dagger through her ribs swiftly. She gasps, and her body flinches but her grip on me is unwavering until I pull out the blade and drop it on the floor.

Pulling my head back, I lift her face gently with both hands and she sends me a pained smile.

“Thank you,” She rasps and I nod, swallowing the lump in my throat.

There is a loud roar from outside in the distance and I know its Drogon crying for his mother and then I hear the running footsteps toward the room but I can’t focus on anything but the woman in my arms her fists now gripping the front of my vest as she stares into my eyes her breathing becoming shallow and grip falling slack.

I wrap my arm around her to keep her up right and press a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“I’m sorry,” I mumble against her skin before pulling back and she shakes her head with a weak smile.

“Do not be sorry Arya Stark. You gave me back my family. I’ll be with them again,” She rasps and then her eyes are fluttering and her body slumping into me.

“No!” Jon shouts as he stumbles into the room and I can’t find the energy to lift my head from its place in the crook of Daenerys’ neck.

Instead I pull her down onto the floor with me so she is now in my lap and cradled in my arms, my back against the throne.

Never in my life have I hated killing more.

I let my tears fall against her skin and feel the adrenaline that had been pumping through me since the attack began start to fade until I am slumped against the throne barely able to keep my eyes open, the pain of my injuries slowly coming into focus and that’s when I remember just how badly injured I am. There is blood sliding down my face and into my right eye from the cut in my hair line where I hit my head on the step as I fell. And the back of my head feels like its being split open, probably from the chunk of stone that slammed into my head as a building collapsed near me. And my ribs are definitely cracked after being trampled. But what is the most concerning is the pain in my right side. That's when I remember a piece of metal impaling me as I dove out of the way of dragon fire. I ripped it out in my desperation to get up and run once more, not thinking of it any further. 

When I lift my head, I can barely make out Jon’s looming figure before my hand is slowly sliding over my stomach a hot slick substance coating my fingers and I know its bad. Its too much blood.

“Arya please. Stay awake you hear me!” Jon shouts but it sounds like he is far away and I let my head fall back.

“Its too late Jon,” I mumble and I feel his hands pressing down on my stomach but there is now a numbness to my body. There is no pain. My eyes flutter but Jon is there cupping my face desperately and that’s when I see them over his shoulder.

“Father,” I whisper with small smile and he walks forward with a loving smile, mother, Robb and Rickon all following with their own.

“Its time, Little Wolf,” Father says softly, crouching next to Jon who is glancing around confused as to who I am looking at and I know he can’t see them.

“I know,” I say before looking back at Jon who has tears streaming down his cheeks, still cupping my face. “Don’t be sad, I’ll be with Father and mother,” I slur and reach out for him, my hand falling to his chin as he sobs and rests his forehead against mine and grips Daenerys’ hand where she lay in my lap.

“I can’t lose you.”

“You will be okay. I love you,” I rasp and he shakes his head but I can’t keep my eyes open any longer. “Sansa and Bran,” I gasp desperately, and force my eyes open once more. “Tell them, tell them I love them and I will see them again. All of you.”

“No please,” He begs but I am already gone.


	2. A Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya begins her journey.

“Now you know what will happen.”

I blink away the tears in my eyes and look up at the seer who grabbed me as I was chasing cats like Syrio asked. Her hair is complete shaved off and her thin body covered with a ragged blue dress and black cloak. Her eyes seemed to change colour in the light of the fire, sometimes seeming blue and green only to change to a pale purple with certain angles.

“She kills everyone,” I whisper in horror and the woman nods.

“She does child. But you can change it. Something has altered the timeline already but you can correct it. You must go to her.”

“But my father and sister,” I argue and she shakes her head sadly.

“Their fates are sealed my dear. But Daenerys’ is still at play. As is yours. You must change it before it is too late.”

“But I don’t even know how. Where do I go?” I ask and she places a scroll in my hand and then reaches for the satchel on the table.

“Take this. It will lead you to her. You must go now.”

“But I don’t know how to fight. Not really. Not like my older self in that dream.”

“Oh but you do child. Those memories are now forever ingrained in you. Meaning your body will know what to do when the time comes. You may not have the same strength yet but you are quick and light on your feet. That will aid you greatly.”

“Okay,” I whisper, still scared about what will happen and not truly believe the woman’s words but I also know I do not want to experience what I saw if it is true.

“Its alright child. Everything will work out in the end. Trust in the Gods.”

“There is only one god,” I say automatically and her lips quirk.

“And what is it we say to them?”

“Not today.”

“Good. Now go. The ship for Astapor leaves in minutes. It is the biggest ship being boarded at the docks. You must sneak onto it child. Hide in one of the crates.”

“Okay.” I say before sliding from my seat and running to the door only to pause and look back at the woman. “What is your name?” I ask and she sends me gentle smile.

“You can call me Rhae young one.”

I nod once before waving goodbye.

“Farewell Rhae.”

“We will see each other again Arya Stark. Of that I am sure.”

* * *

 

Astapor is hot. Much hotter than King's Landing and it leaves me feeling lethargic and soaked in sweat.

My body is not used to such heat and I suddenly crave the cold of Winterfell.

But knowing I cannot leave I have dressed in a simple white tunic, the sleeves cut off during my journey when the heat became almost unbearable. My pants also got cut at the thigh and my hair just below my ears. My skin is covered in sweat and grime making me look like a boy just like in the dream the seer showed me.

I make sure to blend into the crowd full of men, women and children all dressed similar to one another with what seem to be collars around their necks.

I let my eyes wander as I follow them past the walls and into the city unsure of what to do now. The seer never explained what I was to do when I arrived. As I wander through the alleys in search of shelter and food I catch sight of a familiar face.

Her hair is the first thing I notice and it has me stopping in my tracks, only my head peaking around the corner as I follow her with my eyes. Her features are younger than in my dream but I am certain it is the same girl. She is alone at the moment but I know she may not be if I wait any longer.

I need to speak with her immediately.

Quickly I weave through the crowded market until I reach the girl’s side and poke her in the arm. She startles and looks down at me in surprise but I put a finger to my lips and motion for her to follow me. She does after a moment’s hesitation and I lead her into a secluded part of an alley that is covered in shade and away from prying eyes.

“You are Missandei,” I say with an excited smile and the girl’s brow furrows as her eyes stare at me warily.

“This one is named Missandei, yes. How is it you know of me?”

“A seer showed me the future. You were in it,” I say quietly and her eyes widen in surprise.

“A seer?”

“Yes, in King's Landing. Her name is Rhae. She showed me the Dragon Queen, Daenerys Targaryen and what is to happen in seven years time. You are Daenerys’ handmaiden. She saves you and everyone else in Astapor.”

“We are slaves, how would she save us?” Missandei asks and I shrug.

“With dragons.”

“Dragons do not exist no longer.”

“But they do! And Daenerys has them. They are only eggs right now but in time they become massive and she uses one to destroy King's Landing. But its not her fault. Not really. She is lost and really alone. She needs love, and I am here to fix it. To make sure what I saw does not happen.”

“And how do you intend to do that?”

“I am not really sure. The seer only told me I am to fix what has been broken in the time line. She told me to come here. But I don’t think Daenerys arrives this early.”

“So you are going to wait here until she shows?” Missandei asks hesitantly and I nod.

“Yes.”

“I do not think that is a good idea. Astapor is a dangerous place and if they are to catch you, you will become a slave like me.”

“But I need to stay here. I can’t miss Daenerys when she arrives. Its important,” I plead and Missandei’s expression softens.

“If what you say is true then you will need to blend in.”

"So I need to become a slave?” I ask warily and Missandei sends me a sad smile.

“No, but you will if you are caught as I said before. But for now you must not be seen with any slave. You must find the central square. That is where the free live. There is a market and places to sleep if you know where to look.”

“Okay. Will I be able to see you again?”

“Its possible. I will find you to make sure you are alright.”

“Thank you Missandei,” I whisper and she nods.

“What is your name?”

“My name is Arya. Nice to meet you.”


	3. Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whispers of a silver-haired Queen arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is hella short. Its really a filler chapter but I can't think of anything to add so I'm just going to post it and put myself out of my misery. Hope its not shit and that I will have more relevant content to share in the upcoming days.
> 
> Thank you all who have read this and left a kudos or comment!  
> The support is amazing and I love you all.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

People in Astapor talk loudly.

The Free are not afraid to voice their opinions of the slaves, and neither are the Masters. I understand why. They are in charge of their city, it is normal for them to have slaves and treat them as they please. But it angers me greatly when I hear their rude remarks.

There is no punishment for beating a slave or starving them or humiliating them in public. Its wrong and it hurts to watch them do such things to people.

But it gives me an idea. Instead of watching the Masters I should watch the slaves. Especially the defiant ones. The ones that still have fire in their eyes even when they are being beaten or whipped. Those are the ones who will be willing to rebel if given a reason.

So I give them one.

Over the few months of living in Astapor I have started a whisper chain amongst the slaves, talk of a Queen who will free them in a year and a half’s time. Who will liberate all of Slaver’s Bay.

The man I told first had just been beaten and left in the alley, off to the side of the market the slaves are allowed to tour. He had taken the beating without complaint but once the master left and the crowd dispersed he had a murderous look on his face as he watched his Master walk off.

I had crouched in front of him and offered him a piece of cloth to wipe the blood from his face. He stared up at me in surprise and hesitation but when I motioned with the cloth he took it and I helped him to his feet.

__“Thank you,” He murmured and I nod, grateful for Missandei’s teachings of High Valyrian over the past four months. She helped me remember the language Maester Luwin started to teach me and my siblings when we were younger. The words still fall from my lips roughly but it is becoming easier the more I practice._ _

__“You are welcome. What that Master did was not right.”_ _

__“I am his property, he can do as he pleases,” The man says with a clenched jaw and I shake my head._ _

__“But you are not property. People should never be property.”_ _

__“It may be wrong to some but here it is normal, there is nothing you can do.”_ _

__“Maybe not me personally. But I know someone who will,” I whisper and he frowns._ _

__“What do you speak of?”_ _

__“In a year and a half’s time a sliver haired Queen will arrive with three dragons and an army behind her. She will free you all and the rest of Slaver’s Bay. She will overthrow the Masters in Astapor, Yunkai and Meereen. She will be known as the Breaker of Chains.”_ _

He had not trusted my words at first but when rumors spread of The Dothraki gaining a new silver haired Khaleesi the man had found me once again but this time with two more people at his side. A young woman and an older man. He asked me to tell them what I told him and once I did it spread like wildfire through the slave community.

They started to prepare for her arrival, tracking all of their Master’s movements and having the intel sent to me with the help of Missandei. I kept track of their routines, writing them down and of all the hidden passage ways through out the city. Last time Daenerys arrived she set her dragon on soldiers and masters alike but there was also slaves caught in the fire. So this time when she arrives the slaves will have a safe passage to take and hide until the Masters are overthrown.

It was all beginning to fall into place.

* * *

 

Many boys are put on the docks to help unload the ships and anchor them. Generally I would avoid being seen down there during their work hours so not to be corralled into the group of them and forced to work.

Its the beginning of the fifth month of me living in Astapor when I get pulled away by a man as I try to escape the crowd and head back to my hideout for the rest of the day.

“Boy why aren’t you at the docks?” He asks gruffly and I freeze. “Well? Get down there! We are short handed.”

With that he shoved me towards the docks and I had to steady my breathing as I reluctantly headed for the water.

This is not good.

When I reach the docks I see many young boys helping the men pull the ships towards the docking stations and I quickly move to grab the end of one the ropes. I don’t think my help does much difference but the man who grabbed me was steps behind me and I couldn’t escape without suspicion.

Next came the crates. I am too small to lift them on my own but with the help of a boy around my age we both managed to carry a few down the ramp.

I thought that after the first day that was it. I wouldn’t go back, its not like they would really need my help. But the next day I found myself waking and heading back down to the water.

The work keeps me busy. Its nice having something to do, rather than sneaking around the shadows and stealing scraps of food every few days, struggling to survive on the few coin I have left. But now I am being paid daily for my work and can start buying real food.

With proper nutrition and the manual labour I can feel myself getting stronger. My skin no longer pale but a dark bronze thanks to the sun and with Missandei’s tutoring my High Valyrian is nearly perfect. Blending in is becoming easier each day and it has some of the weight on my chest lifting.

Maybe I can do this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Hope you enjoyed it, and if you did please leave a kudos or comment, I'd really appreciate the feedback.  
> Until next time!


End file.
